


Five Times Kurt and Blaine Have Sex and the One Time They Wake Up Together

by BadgerInMySoup



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerInMySoup/pseuds/BadgerInMySoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moments during "I Do", "Wonder-Ful" and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kurt and Blaine Have Sex and the One Time They Wake Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is season 4 compliant so there is talks of the cheating.

1

It’s supposed to be fun. Two friends hooking up.

That’s what Kurt says when he tugs Blaine into his hotel room, presses him up against the door and kisses him, in a way Blaine has honestly never expected would happen to him again.

“Remember,” Kurt murmurs, nipping at Blaine’s jaw, “We’re just-“

“Bros helping bros,” Blaine finishes, squeezing Kurt’s ass for emphasis.

The breathless gasp leaves Kurt before he can stop it and his eyes narrow in competition. Blaine just smirks and leans in to kiss him again, pushing them away from the wall and onto the bed.

They wrestle to get clothes off, over who will be where and ultimately can’t wait for any type of preparation, fall together and shamelessly rut against each other on the bed. Kurt comes, biting down hard on Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine follows soon after.

For one wild moment, it’s like it used to be. Kurt’s forehead is pressed against his and they’re both panting heavily, coming down from their mutual peaks of pleasure. Blaine closes his eyes and imagines sinking back down on the bed, Kurt lying on top of him. Imagines them curled together, imagines the best night’s sleep he’ll have had all year.

Blaine’s grip around Kurt’s waist tightens and he sighs, happily. “That was-“

“Great,” Kurt finishes briskly, pulling away from Blaine’s hand and walking toward the bathroom. Blaine hears the water faucet turn on and then Kurt is walking out, tossing a wet towel at him. “We should get dressed, get back downstairs.”

Blaine swallows his rising disappointment and says, “Yeah.”

They flirt and Kurt skirts around his question of  _when_ and then they’re back downstairs, dancing together on the floor as if they’d never left.

* * *

 

2.

“You have such a talented mouth,” Kurt murmurs, falling back against the pillow. “Ugh, what does it say about us that Showgirls is one of the few movies that turns us on?”

“I think it says we’re pretty awesome,” Blaine says, shrugging.

He climbs off the bed and begins looking for his shirt as Kurt zips up and rebuttons his jeans. He watches Blaine for a moment before sitting up and throwing the curtains open. “My dad will be home soon so…”

“Right.”

“I mean you could stay but then it’d be this whole thing about explaining and-“

“And he thinks we’re still broken up,” Blaine finishes, finally finding his shirt and pulling it on.

“We are,” Kurt says shortly.

“Right. So me staying here would just confuse him.”

Blaine stops in front of Kurt’s mirror and smooths his hair back down from the point that Kurt had been gripping it tightly. “I should get going anyway. Am I going to see you again before you leave?”

“If you want,” Kurt says quietly, knees drawn to his chest from where he sits on the bed.

Blaine moves to the door, pulls it open and glances back at him. “Of course I do.”

* * *

 

3.

Kurt can feel Blaine’s eyes on him but he doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to lift his face out of Blaine’s pillow. Doesn’t want to look up, back into reality, where his flight leaves in two hours, back to New York and NYADA and Adam, all of his potential.

Not when Blaine’s next to him, warm and perfect and  _Blaine_ and for a moment it feels like the world didn’t come crashing down around him months ago during a simple walk in the park.

“Are you asleep?” Blaine whispers.

“You didn’t tire me out that much,” Kurt quips and opens one eye in time to see Blaine forcing a smile. “I should-“

“Get going,” Blaine rolls over. “Right. Back to reality.”

Kurt winces at his word choice, hates (and loves) that Blaine knows him so well. Rolls out of bed to look for his clothes. “Reality is overrated.”

“Yeah, it is,” Blaine says quietly.

Kurt’s shirt is over by the shelf that hosts Blaine’s fencing trophies, his pants on the chair that Blaine bought from iKea with Kurt’s input, underwear at the foot of the bed that they lost their virginities on. Reality is overrated and it’s suddenly all over this room and he has to leave it now.

“So, what happens when you go back, Kurt? Do we just…what do we do?”

“Well, we’re friends aren’t we?” Kurt says airily. “So, we’ll talk and text like we do now.”

“Skype sex out of the question?” Blaine jokes and Kurt smiles despite himself. “What about Adam?”

The smile slips away quickly. “What about Adam?”

“You’re seeing him, right? Not exclusively but enough. Are you… are you gonna tell him about this?”

“What’s to tell?” Kurt forces himself to say.

He can feel the backlash in his words but Blaine doesn’t say anything. When Kurt looks over, he’s playing with a loose thread on his comforter.

“Besides, he’s not my boyfriend. It doesn’t matter what I do here, it’s not like that between him and I.”

Blaine makes a noncommittal noise and Kurt does one last check around the room to make sure he has everything. He hedges by the door and asks, “Do you want me to call you when I get to New York?”

“Why? Do you usually call all your friends?”

The bitterness in Blaine’s voice causes a sudden, instant ball of rage to form in Kurt’s chest. He wants to scream that Blaine has no right to be the angry one here, no right to be hurt by anything Kurt does, that he gave up that right the second he facebooked that… _person_ and threw away everything they had worked so hard for.

But when he turns around to do it, Blaine looks just as sad and lost as Kurt feels that his anger dies as quickly as it was born. “I’ll call you.”

“No,” Blaine meets his eyes, “It’s fine. Have a nice flight, Kurt.”

When Kurt gets back, he texts Blaine; he doesn’t get a response until a couple days later.

* * *

 

4.

“I miss you.”

Kurt’s post orgasm haze ends in a screeching halt and he tries to rolls out of Blaine’s embrace but, as if predicting his move, Blaine’s arms only tighten around him.

“Kurt-“

“Let me go. You need to get dressed and get out of here before my dad and Carole come back anyway and-“

“Kurt, please,” Blaine says quietly and Kurt stops moving, lays his head on Blaine chest so he doesn’t have to look at him. “Kurt, I miss you so much. I miss talking to you and being there for you and this, I miss lying with you in bed. I miss waking up with you in my arms.”

“We talk all the time,” Kurt says.

“Not like we used to.”

“Yeah, well, whose fault is that, huh?”

Blaine tenses, then lets go of Kurt. It’s a dirty trick but it works and Kurt gets up, taking the sheet with him.

“How long are you going to hold that against me?” Blaine asks quietly.

Kurt knows he isn’t being fair. They’ve talked about this before, they have and Kurt forgave him (claimed to forgive him) long before they tumbled into bed together at the wedding. But as long as Blaine keeps bringing up their past, Kurt feels like he can use that card.

Because Blaine hurt him, God, so fucking much and no matter how much he didn’t mean to, how much he regretted it, how much he still loved Kurt- he still fucking did it. And as much as Kurt wants to move past it, he hasn’t found it in him to do it. Not yet.

“You should really go,” Kurt says in lieu of answering, “They’ll be home soon and we have an early day tomorrow at the doctor’s.”

Blaine begins to rustle around for his clothes. Quietly asks, “Do you want me to come with you?”

Kurt squeezes his eyes against the sudden onslaught of tears from that simple question. “No.”

“I know you’re strong, Kurt. Believe me, I know. But tackling every problem by yourself…that’s not healthy. Admitting you need someone isn’t weakness. Maybe…call Adam.”

Kurt laughs wetly. “Adam isn’t in the picture anymore.”

He hears Blaine stop then ask, hope evident, “No? What, um, what happened?”

“It just didn’t work out.”

Footsteps and suddenly Blaine is behind him, hands warm yet hesitant on Kurt’s shoulders. “Kurt…”

“I’m still not ready,” Kurt says. “I’m sorry but…Blaine, I’m not.”

“I know.”

“It’s just all too much with dad’s appointment and you and thinking about everything and I can only handle so much history in one visit home and-“

“Kurt, I know,” Blaine says softly.

Finally, Kurt looks at him. “You scare me. You scare me more than this thing with dad because I expected a lot of things to hurt me, Blaine, but never you.” 

Blaine’s eyes are wet and he nods. “I know.”

 _I_ _want to forgive you for real_ , Kurt longs to says,  _I want to crawl back into bed and love you again and sleep in your arms where I feel safe and not think about tomorrow and I miss you too, more than you know, more than you’ll ever know._

But he doesn’t. And Blaine cups his face and kisses him soft and goes to gather his clothes and he doesn’t get a chance to.

* * *

 

5.

“He’s okay!” Kurt says breathlessly when Blaine opens the door, “He’s okay!”

Blaine’s face breaks into a beaming smile and he says, “Kurt, that’s great-“

And then Kurt is jumping at him, smashing their lips together and pushing Blaine back into the house. The door slams behind him and he still knows the way to Blaine’s room, can angle his way up the stairs without looking, more attention to focus on Blaine’s neck and Blaine’s lips and Blaine.

They start to tug off clothes once they cross the threshold into his room and when they finally fall onto the bed, they do so naked, laughing quietly between them.

“It’s nice to see you look so happy,” Blaine says, hovering over Kurt and just  _looking_ at him, in the way he used to.

Kurt cups his face and pulls him down, kissing Blaine with all he has, twining his arm around Blaine’s back to hold him closer. His dad is okay, will be okay, will be around for years to come, to see Kurt get married and have kids and everything Kurt’s ever wanted and he still sees the same future he always had before. Still sees the man down the aisle, the man at the breakfast table, the man he falls asleep to every night.

It’s still Blaine. It’s always going to be Blaine.

It’s during, when Blaine is inside him, when Blaine’s hand finds his on the mattress and takes it, gripping tightly as they both thrust, pant, gasp together, that Kurt finally lets himself go, lets himself choke out as he comes, “I love you.”

Blaine groans above him, kisses him deeply as he follows soon after. He takes a while to pull out but when he does, Kurt immediately rolls over, determined to keep their bodies close, this feeling of warmth back in his heart.

Blaine strokes his face and looks at him and Kurt says, quietly, “I still need time. I need you to be patient with me. To wait.”

“For as long as I have to,” Blaine promises quietly.

* * *

 

+1.

The sunlight filters in from Kurt’s shitty curtains and the noise of the city follows it in, luring Blaine from sleep. He groans and stretches then rolls over in bed, smiling when he notices Kurt is still asleep.

At least until a particularly loud car horn and the screeching of tires causes Kurt’s face to scrunch up and for him to push his face into the pillow. “Ugh. I hate the city.”

“No you don’t,” Blaine reminds him fondly.

Kurt opens one eye to peek at him, then he smiles. “Yeah, I guess the city has some perks.”

Blaine bumps their noses together and asks cheekily, “Some?”

“Only some,” Kurt repeats and Blaine finds himself pushed back as Kurt climbs on top of him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Blaine says, squeezing his hips. “This is our first New York morning.”

Kurt grins. “I was going to make breakfast in bed but you woke up before me and now I’m lazy.”

“I can deal with lazy,” Blaine whispers, pressing their lips together quickly. “I can really deal with lazy.”

Kurt stares at him, eyes bright and smile fond. “I’m really glad you’re here, Blaine.”

“I’m really glad to  _be_  here.”

“I had so many things planned,” Kurt pouts slightly, “Tours and lunch and meet and greets and dinner but I really don’t want to get out of bed.”

“Well,” Blaine says easily, the excitement brimming in his words, “We have plenty of time to get to all of that, what, with me living here and all, now.”

Kurt bites back a smile. “Oh, right, you did move in yesterday. I must have forgotten.”

“Well,” Blaine’s smile turns suggestive, “Let me remind you.”

Kurt giggles as Blaine quickly rolls them over, presses Kurt into the mattress and kisses him.

 


End file.
